Thank You for Rescuing Me
by katokatsu
Summary: Gakuen AU; Pairing: Greece/Japan. Kiku is a hermit. Heracles is fascinated. How will Kiku handle the sudden rush of emotions that the quiet Grecian boy ignites when he rescues Kiku from the horror that is a cicada?


So this morning, I was sitting down in the grass with my legs underneath me, innocently eating some trail mix, when suddenly, I felt something cold and slimy poking at my shin. So I lift my shin up and there's an _earthworm_ poking through the ground _onto my shin_.

So I have a mini-panic attack and express my horror in the form of a fluffy Giripan thing. Featuring fascinated!Greece and hermit!Japan.

Written both immediately after said freakout and during Speech class, so I apologize in advance for the lack of description and terrible writing ): and ooc.

Oh, and the nurse is for you, bby. You know who you are ;)

Voilà

* * *

Kiku carefully lowered himself onto the grass, making sure to sit up straight with his legs tucked neatly beneath him. He reached into his bag to pull out his brand-new Philosophy textbook, laid it across his knees as he prepared to study for a class he didn't have until Wednesday. A cool breeze drifted past, shifting Kiku's thick bangs and cooling the light perspiration that came with carrying five textbooks around the campus. Putting his reading glasses on, Kiku opened the textbook, a slight crack of the spine and the scent of new pages filling the air around him. Kiku read diligently for several minutes, thoroughly completing his review of the table of contents and preface before he reluctantly looked up, removing his glasses to take a break.

His gaze drifted aimlessly at the students that milled about the campus, none of whom Kiku recognized apart from his effervescent Italian roommate and the stern German he clung to.

And the tall Greek boy from his Philosophy class with chestnut-brown hair and eyes like the sea, who was laying down a short distance from Kiku's spot, gazing aimlessly at drifting clouds. The boy sat beside him once. Kiku remembered because he recalled dithering over what he should do when the boy nodded off during their introductory lecture.

Belatedly, Kiku realized that he was staring and, _ohgod_, he's noticed and now he's getting up, _he's coming this way!_ Sirens blared in Kiku's head as he began to panic. He felt his heart begin to hammer against his chest, the sweat on his hands wrinkling the edges of the pages as he gripped his textbook with trembling hands. _I'm having a heart attack, I think!_ Kiku felt his head begin to spin, _ohgod, what do I do, th-this is so embarrassing!_ Kiku had instinctively curled into a defensive position, his knees against his chest as he continued to clutch the textbook as the Greek boy moved closer. He stopped, a few feet from Kiku-who had begun to hyperventilate-and knelt to his level.

"Excuse me…" he spoke in a quiet voice. Kiku immediately whipped his head up and began apologizing profusely in both stuttered English and rapid Japanese. The boy raised his eyebrows, his expression of slight concern as he spoke despite Kiku's ongoing outburst. "There's a cicada in your hair. I'll get it out for you, if you want." Kiku continued to apologize, having not heard the boy's offer, and squinted his eyes shut while curling up even tighter. The Greek boy studied Kiku for a moment longer before reaching out and gently removing the large insect. Hesitantly, the boy placed one large palm on Kiku's head in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's gone now. You can stop being afraid." He offered, smiling awkwardly as Kiku shakily lifted his head. "I'm Heracles. I think that cicadas can be scary sometimes, too." Kiku stared at Heracles, feeling his face begin to flood with color as a furious blush spread across his face. "Oh, you're taking Philosophy." Heracles leaned closer to read Kiku's textbook. "What's your name?" Heracles gave Kiku a friendly smile.

To his credit, Kiku didn't pass out _immediately_. It wasn't until Heracles sat in front of him and smiled that warm, lazy smile while maintaining eye contact for over five whole seconds that his world went black.

...

Kiku awoke to the sounds of panicked Italian as his roommate hovered and dithered nearby. Kiku mentally prepared himself for the inevitable invasion of personal space, courtesy of Feliciano, before sitting up and blinking blearily as he registered the room's inhabitants. Feliciano stood invasively close to Kiku's bedside, his face set in an anxious frown. A nursing intern stood across from Feliciano, dressed in a modified pink nurse's uniform, hands on his hips as he told Feliciano to, "Like, calm the heck down. It's not like he's vomiting foam or anything, God." Feliciano's best friend Ludwig stood nearby, his eyes constantly darting between the clock and Feliciano.

And then there was Heracles, sitting patiently in a chair in the corner of the room. He had been watching Kiku carefully, his posture casual despite the unmistakable concern in his eyes.

Upon noticing Kiku's movement Feliciano's eyes widened in relief and he threw himself onto Kiku, blubbering in Italian as his tears soaked Kiku's shirt uncomfortably. "Oh good, you're alive." The nurse raised an eyebrow at Feliciano's display. "Well, I'm going to, like, get Liet out of organic chem. I totally need a smoothie, like to the max." The nurse turned to exit, his shoulder-length cascade of blond hair following as he whipped around to wiggle his fingers in a goodbye. "ttfn, patient!" And with that, he was gone.

Leaving Kiku with a still-sobbing Feliciano, an exasperated Ludwig, and, _oh no_, an approaching Heracles.

Heracles moved to Ludwig, saying something quietly, (though it was hardly necessary with Feliciano wailing in Kiku's ear) to which Ludwig nodded authoritatively and gently pried Feliciano from the Japanese boy. "Feliciano, we are eight minutes and thirteen seconds late for our art history class." Ludwig turned his attention to Kiku, who mouthed a silent "_arigato" _as Ludwig successfully restrained Feliciano.

"It is good to see that you are well." Ludwig spoke, his voice and expression extremely stoic in spite of the emotional Italian latched on to his torso. "If you will excuse us, we are very late for class. We will visit you again soon, Kiku." Feliciano wailed something of a goodbye as he was dragged away by Ludwig.

This left Kiku alone with Heracles, who gave him a worried smile when he reached Kiku's bedside.

"I've never met anybody so afraid of cicadas. Except for my cat, Sophia. She's never passed out though." Kiku stared at the blanket draped across his knees, focusing hard on the fibers as he tried to hide the blush that warmed his cheeks. "I hope you're feeling better." Heracles offered, resting his hand on Kiku's blanket. The Japanese boy nodded quickly in response. "Your name is Kiku? You're in my Philosophy class, I think." Kiku looked up, briefly meeting Heracles' sea green eyes. "I've got a note from Nurse Feliks excusing us from class this afternoon. Are you well enough to eat lunch with me?"

At this, Kiku let out a noise of indignation, sitting up straighter and looking up at Heracles frantically. "_What?_ I can't miss class! I'm already late for organic chemistry! I do appreciate the offer, but I absolutely cannot eat lunch today at all, I have so much to catch up on!"

Wordlessly, Heracles reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a small stack of papers, holding it up. Lecture notes. Kiku gasped and nearly dove out of his bed to grab the papers. Heracles, however, raised the papers out of arm's reach, leveling Kiku with a pensive look. "Join me for lunch, Kiku. Please?" Heracles maintained eye contact. "I'll show you how to relax." He smiled softly. And Kiku stared.

"I-I don't need to learn how to relax! I'm fine, really! I just really need to go to class…" Heracles frowned, continuing to hold the notes away from Kiku.

"You're not afraid of cicadas, are you?" Kiku shrank back, feeling the blush begin to form once again. "You're…" Heracles experimentally reached out a hand to touch Kiku's shoulder. He furrowed his brow as Kiku tensed. "You aren't comfortable around people, are you?" he asked quietly. Kiku remained silent, avoiding eye contact.

Heracles exhaled softly, gently placing the notes at the foot of Kiku's bed before exiting the room quietly.

Kiku's head whipped up as soon as the door closed. _D-did he really leave? Should I go after him? Oh no, that was so impolite of me, I can't believe I did that!_ Kiku berated himself and hugged his knees to his chest. He knew it was foolish of him to believe for a second that he had the courage to go after Heracles. Granted, Feliciano's presence in his life was certainly helping the Japanese boy to open up more to others, but he always found himself severely hindered by his own insecurity. Heracles had been so kind to him…smiled and tried to comfort him, and…

Kiku repressed any further thought, and got out of bed, fully intending to attend at least the last part of his organic chemistry class. He had his priorities and they certainly didn't involve being overly concerned about the feelings of a tanned Greek man with captivatingly green eyes and a lazy smile and-Kiku shook his head violently, pulling his messenger bag on and reaching for the doorknob.

Which opened by itself, swinging open to reveal an unperturbed Heracles holding a plastic shopping bag.

Heracles smiled as Kiku stared, closing the door behind him as he brought the bag to a little table beside Kiku's bed.

"What are you..."

"I'll go over the notes with you if you'll eat lunch with me here." Heracles spoke, looking at Kiku, uncertainty in his eyes. "Please?"

Kiku sputtered, his messenger bag sliding off his shoulder as his posture weakened, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"I took organic chemistry last year, so I'll do my best to remember as much as I can for you." Heracles hesitantly motioned towards the chair opposite his.

"Wh...why are you...doing this for me?" Kiku stuttered, bewildered.

At this, Heracles gave Kiku a kind smile, gathering the lecture notes. "I think you're very interesting, Kiku. I'd like to get to know you."

Kiku flushed, feeling his heart begin to race as he gathered the courage to make a decision. Maybe it was because he didn't believe he would have enough time to make it to his organic chemistry classroom. Maybe it was because, deep, _deep_ down, he found Heracles attractive, and wanted to spend time with him, too.

Maybe it was because he wanted somebody to show him how to open up his heart.

Whatever the crazy, spontaneous, absolutely uncharacteristic reason was, Kiku crossed the room, sat down across from Heracles, and mentally prepared himself for a decision that he knew would definitely change his life.

And yet, he felt a small glimmer of happiness in his heart as Heracles smiled that lazy smile at him.

tbc...?

* * *

**A/N**

I'm still not sure if I'll continue this or not =w= It depends on how much inspiration/how many people are interested in seeing it continue :) But I wanted to post it because it was the first Giripan thing I've written. And I do adore Giripan. :3

**ENORMOUS THANK YOU TO **Pastaaaaaaa for being my OSSIM BETA. Who loves hyphens and commas just as much as I do. THANK YOU FOR HELPING WITH THE TUMORS OMG.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
